


The Smashers and I

by Denizen_of_DL (Denizen_of_Dreamland)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Comedy, Gen, Gift Exchange, Humor, Originally Posted Elsewhere, POV Second Person, Slice of Life, World of Light (Super Smash Brothers)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denizen_of_Dreamland/pseuds/Denizen_of_DL
Summary: You're Anna, a humble merchant from the Fire Emblem universe who got caught up in the apocalypse. Now that you've been freed from Galeem's control, your only goal is to be able to survive, run your shop peacefully, and become a millionaire by selling doomsday-related products. Simple, right?Too bad that the Smashers aren't gonna let you succeed that easily.





	The Smashers and I

You open your eyes and wake up with a jolt, gasping and panting as you sit up on your bed. Putting your hand over your chest, you breathe deeply and attempt to calm yourself down. You don’t know what made you wake up so suddenly, but it wasn’t a nightmare… was it? You try to remember, but everything that comes to mind is a tough night with short periods of interrupted, dreamless sleep. Yep… no nightmares. Then, was it the cold? Yes, the air is fresh and cool, but you wouldn’t think it’s cold enough to wake you up so suddenly. Anyways, it doesn’t matter now.

First things first, you double check that your body is your own and not Lucina’s body. You turn your head to look at the mirror, and yep, there you are. That’s your body if you’ve ever seen one. Even though it’s been awhile since you were enslaved by Galeem and forced to fight as pink Lucina, you can’t help but double check this every day. You know, just in case you were brutally murdered, turned into a spirit, and forced to possess a puppet again and you didn’t notice.

You turn around on your bed, towards the window, and, with two fingers, you open the curtain a little bit. The outside light blinds you for a second, but you blink to shake the feeling off. Through the window, you can see a large, pure, blue ocean, that seems to be holding out its open arms to welcome you to the beach. Out of all the places to where you’ve travelled to sell your merchandise, this one might be your favorite. In fact, minus the small being-killed-and-turned-into-a-spirit-and-being-forced-to-possess-another-body-and-fight detail, this is pretty nice. Why can’t Galeem try to invade the world more often?

You let the curtain fall back into place and the room gets absorbed once again in near-total darkness. It’s so cozy in here that you almost want to go back to sleep. Either you do that, or you get up and go outside to open your shop and get some money. So, which one is it going to be? … Actually, is that even a question? You jump out of your bed, smiling from ear to ear, and run towards your wardrobe. Money it is!

After you change yourself out of your night robes and into your usual clothes, you hear the sound of bells chiming outside. Oh, the sweet, sweet sound of bells chiming, signalling the arrival of a new customer and more money. As a travelling merchant, you almost never get to hear it, but, in the short time that you’ve been living here, you’ve done more than just getting used to it. You could say that you’ve fallen in love with it. Without doing as much as glancing at the mirror, you run out of the room and into the shop to greet the customer. But then, you realize, how did they enter if you hadn’t opened the shop yet?

Now determined to find out who is so disrespectful (and creepy) to come into your shop without permission, you arrive to the counter and spot a pink, round puffball coming in. Ah, it’s _that_ puffball. You don’t know why, but you’ve never liked Kirby. Even though he’s super cute and adorable, he gives off a strange vibe of fake innocence. He just never seemed like somebody you could trust. And, to top it all off, he doesn’t seem to have much money to spend either.

Skipping all formalities, you say: “How did you come in if the store was closed? Who gave you the right to barge in like that when I haven’t even opened up?!”

“Oh, me?” Kirby says, hopping on a stool you placed in front of the counter for small Smashers such as him. “Well, um… you see… there was, um… a Key Dee and… yeah, um.”

“A what, now?” You ask.

“A… a Key Dee.” Kirby says, not taking his eyes off of you. He’s staring so intently, that you would swear that he’s glaring right into your soul like he was Galeem attempting to steal your spirit. “You know, um… those Waddle Dees… with keys… um, he gave me a key and… I… you know, came in.”

“Wait a minute.” You say, your brows furrowing and your tone of voice getting more serious by the second. “Are you saying that you saw a Waddle Dee that was carrying the key to my shop, you took the key, and you used it to come in without permission?”

You’re practically asking this out of indignation, because you could smell the lie from miles away. No matter how much you ask, Kirby isn’t going to cave in, even though his unusual hesitation and nervousness betrays him right off the bat. How or, for that matter, why did Kirby come in so early doesn’t matter anymore. It’s likely that you won’t ever find out, so worrying about it isn’t worth it. Still, you want to hear what his excuse will be.

Kirby does the closest thing to a shrug he can. “This _is_ a 24/7 store… right?”

He must be kidding. Seriously, how does he expect you to run a whole store, bigger than any establishment that you’ve ever owned, all by yourself, and to make it 24/7? Jeez, sure, he’s powerful and he could do that while juggling eight cinnamon rolls with one hand and fighting Grima with the other, but maybe he should have some consideration towards normal mortals such as you. But, still, you decide not to get angry at him, so you breathe in and out, crafting the best smile you can at the moment. Meanwhile, Kirby continues to stare at you with an indecipherable expression.

“So, what do you need?” You ask. “Is it a spirit? A spirit snack?”

“No, no, I don’t need--” Kirby says, but then he interrupts himself, as if an idea had struck him. “Actually, Cordelia, do you have those weird, round things that you use to learn magical skills and stuff?”

“My name is Anna, but sure!”

You turn around towards the shelves behind the counter, where all your merchandise is stocked. With the tips of two fingers, you skim through the shelf with the spirits, the shelf with the snacks, and the shelf with the Spirit Board items, until you find the shelf with Skill Spheres and take one of them out. Like all the others, this Skill Sphere is a globe, seemingly made out of glass, that gleams from the inside with lights of all colors. You turn around to face at your client again. Kirby keeps looking at you blankly while you leave the orb on the counter in front of him.

"That item will let you learn Adventure Skills." You explain. “It costs 400 SP.”

“Oooh, that’s cool.” Kirby says, admiring the orb. “But what’s that?”

Kirby points towards a high shelf behind you. As you turn your back towards him, you see he’s talking about the mementos you’ve kept from your past endeavours. They’re all stacked up in rolls, one on top of the other, forming a pyramid. Those mementos are basically the storage of your life memories, of all the experiences you’ve had in the different universes, they’re your most valued possession (after your money, of course), and you can’t help but smiling every time you see them.

“Those old scrolls?” You say, chuckling. You carefully reach out to them and grab three with both hands, before turning again towards Kirby and placing them on the counter. “These are my mementos. I’d sell them during battles in the most recent adventure we had, with Lianna, Rowan, Chrom, Lissa, Lucina, Marth, Corrin, Caeda…”

“Woah… I don’t know at least half of those people.” Kirby says.

You take one of the mementos and spread it open over the counter. The image it shows is one that you are very familiar with. It’s called “Warriors against fate”. It shows Male Robin and Chrom on the left side, facing, with anger and determination in their eyes, Validar and Female Robin. It was the scene previous to a fight.

“Oh oh oh, I know who she is! That’s Robin!” Kirby says, jumping up and down and putting his hand over Female Robin. “Oh, and I know him! He’s Chrom; he’s a newcomer!” He then pauses and places his hand over Validar. “I don’t know who this is. Who is he?”

“That’s Validar, the fierce leader of the Grimleal.” You say. “Basically, a bad guy.”

Kirby’s hand scoots over the picture before he stops and touches Male Robin in the face. “And this guy… Oh, yes! I just fought him last night, though it was actually Magolor just possessing this dude’s body, so apparently he’s in Smash. But I’d never seen him before. Never shows up at tournaments.”

You try to contain yourself, but you end up laughing anyways. “That’s Robin, too. The male version of Robin, in fact.”

“He is?!” Kirby gasps.

For the first time in the conversation, you look up from the mementos and Kirby’s face, only to notice that something is missing over the counter. Last time you checked, you had left the Skill Sphere right there, somewhere over the counter, but you can’t find it now. You don’t remember putting it back in its place and you’re sure it couldn’t have fallen down because you would’ve heard it. Where could it be? You double check the whole counter with your eyes, but there’s not a trace. With no success, you finally decide to ask.

“Kirby, where’s the Skill Sphere I showed you?”

Just like you, Kirby looks up from the memento for the first time. “What Skill Sphere?”

“You know, the Skill Sphere!” You say, starting to get desperate. You never lose your merchandise. And that’s a title that can’t slip away from you just like that. “I just put it here moments ago!”

“I didn’t see it.” Kirby shrugs.

“But you asked me for it!” You say, nearly going mad. Where could it be? You ruffle your hair with a hand almost maniacally and you rub your head as if that would bring the memory back. “And I brought it here so that you could see it!”

Kirby’s face scrunches up with skepticism. “You must be imagining things, Hinoka.”

“My name is Anna!”

“Sorry, I never played Awakening.” Kirby says, as if that had to do with anything.

“So? Ah, you know what? It doesn’t matter. Help me look for the Skill Sphere.”

While you continue scouring the shop with your eyes and moving around, trying to find any signs of the valuable orb, Kirby blinks at you and stays in place. He doesn’t even move in the slightest and, in fact, he’s staring at you with a confused frown.

“I tell you, you didn’t take out a Skill Sphere. You must be seeing things.” He says. “Things that aren’t there.”

You stop searching and actually begin to consider the possibility. Maybe you are seeing things. Kirby is so hell-bent on that fact that maybe he’s right. After all, why would he lie to you? Perhaps you forgot to take out the Skill Sphere because you were so concentrated on talking about it, or you got distracted by the mementos. Perhaps it was all in your imagination. You close your eyes and breathe in, before opening them up again and smiling at Kirby.

“Yes, you must be right. A Skill Sphere wouldn’t disappear like that all of a sudden, without a trace.” You shake your head, confused and ashamed at your own confusion. “It must’ve been my imagination playing tricks on me. Anyways, are you still interested in buying a Skill Sphere?”

“Hm…” Kirby pats his cheek as in deep thought. “Actually, let me see one of those things you’re supposed to use in the Spirits Board.”

Those _things?_ “Yes, of course. Right away!”

You turn your back towards him. There are tons of things to use in the Spirits Board and they’re all very different. There’s the Board items, all in one shelf, that come in orange boxes with symbols of white arrows, triangles, hexagons, squares, and bells. Then, in another shelf, there are some Battle items, which are represented by large, heavy looking green tool boxes with more cryptic symbols on them. Finally, there are some blue spheres, which nobody remembers the name of. Essentially, anything in those shelves could be described as “those things you’re supposed to use in the Spirits Board.”

“Well, we’ve got a lot of those.” You say. “Would you like a recommendation?”

You turn around to look at your customer, but Kirby seems startled at your sudden question. His eyes are open as plates and he’s staring at you as if you had just walked in on him without making a sound. His hand is in the air, close to his face, as if he’s being doing something… but what? Growing suspicious, you look around only to find that the mementos you’d taken out just a moment ago are just missing.

Kirby’s expression softens, as he closes his eyes and chuckles nervously. “Celica! Um… Yes, o-of course! Um, go ahead!”

You squint at him hard, speaking in a grave tone of voice. “Where are my mementos?”

Taken aback, Kirby looks around him. “I don’t know what are you talking about. I didn’t see them.”

You’re quite certain that you took your mementos out from the shelf and showed one of them to Kirby, you talked about Chrom, Robin, and Validar, you thought about your adventures with Lianna and Rowan, and there’s no doubt anymore. This puffball is lying to you and he’s being shameless about it. The first time you fell for his ruse, but not this time. Kirby is hiding something and he’s the one responsible for the disappearance of both your mementos and the Skill Sphere. That’s when it dawns on you.

_Did this puffball just… eat your merchandise?_

It’s the only possible explanation. What else could you expect from Kirby? Things like mementos and Skill Spheres don’t disappear without a trace and, if Kirby’s behavior tells you anything, he’s guilty as charged. But if he wanted to eat, then why didn’t he ask for a Spirit Snack? Those things are delicious! … But asking for snacks right away would’ve betrayed his intentions once they disappeared. Sly puffball! So your instincts were right, after all. Kirby wasn’t meant to be trusted.

At this realization, your blood boils and your face frowns. If there’s anything you hate in this world, it’s thieves, and, moreover, those who attempt to steal right in front of your nose. If this puffball thinks he’s going to get away with this, he’s so wrong! But you can’t accuse him without evidence, so you breathe in and try to act as if nothing had happened. Turning around, you search through the Battle Items until you find one with a symbol that looks like a white flower.

“Well, nevermind. I’ve got just the right thing for you.” You say, taking out the green tool box and placing it in front of Kirby. “This is a Battle Item for Slow FS Charging, which, as the name says, will slow down the charging rate of the opponent’s Final Smash. It’s very useful in the Spirits Board.”

You’re lying. You very well know that you’re giving him the Health Drain item, but he doesn’t know that. You’re normally a very honest person who doesn’t support revenge in itself, but… You just hate thieves that much. You know that Kirby has the money to pay for that, but he still decides not to, and that’s something you cannot stand.

“Cool, sounds good.” Kirby says, feigning interest.

“Let me look for a Board Item that’ll complement that one very well.” You say, turning around and acting as if you were looking through the Board Items. Everything has been set. Now, it’s time to see your plan unfold.

It’s not long before you hear a groan and some gagging behind you. You face your customer and you see him holding onto the counter as if afraid of falling down.

“Oh, Nova, what have you done to me?!” Kirby says, overdramatically. You know that his response is exaggerated because the Board Item just drains the energy out of the user, and it’s not painful or anything of the sort, so you can’t help but being amused. “I’m dying, I’m dying! Make it stop!”

“Oh, come on.” You say. “Galeem didn’t kill you, so what can? You’re not gonna die.”

“But this is torture! You’re evil, EVIL!” He suddenly looks up and gasps. “You’re secretly Galeem, aren’t you? Only Galeem would do this!”

You roll your eyes and can’t help but smirk. “Relax. I’m not Galeem and you’re not going to die. Here. Take this!”

You take a Healing Sprout out of a drawer in the counter and throw it towards Kirby, who jumps in an attempt to catch it, but falls down to the floor. The Healing Sprout then hits him and begins recovering his health second by second.

“Feel better yet?” You say.

He sighs in relief and slowly gets up on the floor. “Actually, it wasn’t that bad. I… uh, overreacted… maybe.”

You almost want to say ‘I told you so’, but you decide to hold yourself back and focus on the important. Which is, of course, the stealing. Even though Kirby just stole from you, lied to you, and tried to trick you, you decide not to lash out at him. For one, nobody can be mad at Kirby for long, which is probably why he gets away with things most wouldn’t be able to. Also, to be honest, you’re a bit afraid of him. Just a bit deep inside you. Let’s remember you’re dealing with “The Pink Demon” with infinite power who has defeated godlike entities time and time again. And he’s the sole survivor of Galeem’s attack. Besides that plant. And that other guy. But they don’t matter, at least not until next year.

“You stole from me.” You say, as calmly as you can. “I’m sorry about taking revenge, but I can’t tolerate thieves. So you better leave before I do something we’ll both regret.”

“Sheesh, no need to threaten me.” Kirby jumps back into the stool, with an expression that doesn’t show guilt, but indignation. Seems like calming yourself down didn’t work so well. “What in the world did you feed me anyways?”

“Ah, just some Health Drain, nothing dangerous.”

Kirby blinks, seemingly confused. “You’d be a terrible pet owner, Severa.”

“My name is Anna.” You say, for the thousandth time. “Also, you owe me 1000 SP for everything you ate. If you wanted to eat it so badly, you should’ve asked for it and bought it like a normal person.”

“But I’m not a normal person!” Kirby slams his hands into the counter, offended. He looks away, but then he looks back at you, this time pouting. “I’m… sorry, Sakura. I, uh, couldn’t help it. You know… Things can get pretty hungry when you’re the sole survivor of the world.”

“That sentence didn’t even make any sense.” You say, frowning. Kirby’s terrible at looking for excuses, apparently.

Kirby shrugs, jumping down from the stool. “It made sense to me. Anyways, gotta get going. There’s a world out there to be saved, after all, and it’s not gonna save itself!” After dusting himself off, Kirby waves at you and begins walking towards the door.

Do you have the wrong idea or is he running away? What a common thing to do for someone who has just done wrong and has been discovered in the act. But hopefully he doesn’t think that he’s escaping the consequences by pulling this stunt. You lean on the counter and call out to him quickly before he can get near the door.

“Sure, there’s a world to be saved, but that doesn’t mean you don’t get to pay your debts!” Whoa, that rhymed. You smile to yourself, before remembering something else you must say. “And, by the way, I’m not just some other Fire Emblem redhead!”

Kirby stops for a second, looks at you, and chuckles. “Of course not, Roy, why would you think that?”

With those words, your “customer” turns around, opens the door, and leaves. Once the door is closed once again and you’re left alone, you huff and puff, clenching your fists. Can anyone be more annoying than that puffball? He’s a thief and a liar, no less. You wouldn’t have thought so low of the hero of the world, but his actions lead you to think that. But… Can you really blame him? With a stomach like that, it must be hard to hold back from eating when you’re hungry. Actually, what really puzzles you is why wouldn’t just buy your merchandise instead of taking it without permission.

Ah, it’s probably not worth it worrying about it now. No one will ever understand the psychology of that puffball. Letting out a breath you didn’t know you were holding, you sit down on a chair and take some time to think through what happened. You don’t remember having been stolen from before, so it’s been a bit of a shock. You can already tell this is going to be a long day. Heck, and it’s even just starting. But you’ve only dealt with one Smasher out of 76… for now.


End file.
